Crimson Manipulation
by oOoMilkTeaoOo
Summary: Ciel is a noblewoman. Conceited, manipulative, armed with a katana, her fists, and a sweet tooth, she refuses to back down to her father's demands of marriage. Following disownment, she escapes with a new identity. Celeon, her male counterpart. When travelling with pirates is the only source of transportation, Ciel shrugs at the fact she has to defeat it's stubborn Captain. OC CREW


It was a pleasant day at Yorkshire Mesopotamia, a beautiful Mesopotamia just off the coast of South Blue. Nevermind the constant arguing that echoed from the Crescent Manor. The other citizens could only sigh.

"Listen here _brat_," the man seethed, the brims of his ears turning red. "You live in my house, you _are_ going to get married." he ordered. He had a worn out, but handsomely chiseled face and regally cut, short blonde hair.

The younger and shorter girl, no more than sixteen years of age, scowled with distaste, "If you like him so much, _Father_, then why do you not marry him yourself!" she hissed venomously, fists clenched at her side. She had her mother's long, shiny and black locks, and jet black eyes, so dark that you could see your reflection.

Her father's eyes widened, "That's it!" he hollered, raising a hand.

Ciel's eyes closed the slightest millimeter as she caught the hand effortlessly, "You know full well you are no match for me." she breathlessly muttered, in an attempt to calm herself down.

The man growled, "Of course _you_ couldn't be like your perfectly behaved brothers, married the whores without complaint!" he hissed.

Ciel flashed a triumphant smirk, "See? Even you _yourself_ know what they are. Filthy money pinching whores." she retorted, feeling a tinge of guilt knowing full well they were anything _but_ what she claimed they were.

Her father took a deep breath, "Listen here Ciel, you're the only daughter I have. As such, many of my good and _important_," he stressed the word as Ciel rolled her eyes, "Partners have sons that want to marry you." he explained.

Ciel narrowed her eyes defiantly, "But don't _I_ have a say in this? This is _my_ marriage. _My_ life." she muttered.

Her father narrowed his eyes as well, "My children _will_ listen and obey my decision." he demanded.

Ciel smiled, a cruel smile as she let go of his hand which she was still holding, "Then I'll guess I'll be the first." she retorted.

Her father shook his head, "There _won't_ be a first." he countered.

Ciel laughed humorlessly, "Is that your way of disowning me?" she shot back.

Her father's last strand of resistance snapped, "Maybe it is!" he screamed, anger in full control of his actions and words, "The Crescent Manor would do so much better and _quieter_ than a troublemaker like yourself!" he hissed.

For a few seconds, neither of them said another word, only the sounds of their panting breaths heard from an hour of pure yelling and some violence.

Ciel turned her head away from the man, to hide the prickle of pain in her eyes, "..._Fine_, you'd do yourself good finding yourself another _more obedient _daughter." she muttered, opening the grand doors that lead to the hallway, and resisted the urge to slam them shut after her.

"Good bye, _Lucius_." she spat out, knowing how disrespectful it was to call your father by his first name, if you were of noble standing. Well, perhaps it wasn't so disrespectful anymore now that he _wasn't_ her father. She closed the door after her.

He didn't follow.

Ciel stormed quietly into her quarters, and opened the finely polished birch doors. It was a common thing for her father and herself to argue, but it never got past the point of a full out brawl. "Disownment...I...always knew it would happen, but..." she mumbled to herself. Thoughts swirled in her head. _Maybe it was my fault. Maybe I should've just done what he said. Maybe our relationship wouldn't be so torn up if I just _listened_..._

Ciel shook her head, "No, this is for the better. For the both of us." she decided stubbornly as she packed her things. Slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder, she hesitantly grazed her fingers on the door that would lead back to the hallway and stairs.

_If I go through here... I might run into Lucius... _Ciel shivered uncomfortably as she backed away from the door. _It's strange, but... _Ciel creaked open her window, and positioned her feet on the railings.

Her room faced the gardens, where she could escape with ease. Now the question was simple. _Do I really want to do this...?_ Ciel nodded, but before she could jump out, a sudden knock on her door startled her.

A bead of sweat dripped down Ciel's neck, "Who is it?" she asked uncertainly.

"It's Cissa, Ciel-sama."

Ciel frowned as she backed away from the window and unlocked the door, letting her personal maid come into the room.

"I heard...the argument with your...erm, Lord Lucius." she started hesitantly.

Ciel flinched, "So you did." she replied, with a hint of coldness.

Cissa sighed gently, "Pardon me, Ciel-sama, but I think it would be best if you made up with him." she offered kindly.

It hurt Ciel a little to leave her, and the other servants. They were her friends from birth after all, especially Cissa.

Ciel raised her head, meeting Cissa in the eyes, "Cissa, from the start, you served me, correct?" she asked. Cissa nodded unhesitatingly. "If I recall correctly, your exact order from...Lucius, was 'Serve her until the end'."

Cissa nodded, "I serve only you." she reconfirmed.

Ciel smiled, "Good. You only serve me, not my... Not Lucius." she mumbled. Cissa nodded again. "Then under the order of our contract, do not stop me from leaving," Ciel started, before she closed her eyes, "_Permanently_."

Cissa's eyes widened in horror, "...Ciel-sama..." she breathlessly mumbled.

"Do you understand? You are not to inform my... Lucius, under the order of our contract." she ordered.

Cissa nodded sadly, a dull light in her eyes, "Of course, Ciel-sama." she answered quietly. Ciel raised an eyebrow when Cissa suddenly brightened up, "You plan on escaping through the windows, correct?" she asked excitedly.

Ciel was surprised by the sudden shift in behavior, but nodded. "Oh goody- ahem, I do mean to say, there are guards hired by...Lord Lucius, in the gardens." she informed.

Ciel slowly smirked, a little amused by how Cissa seemed so relieved. Her smirk disappeared. Too bad it will be short lived. "I'm _sure_," Cissa stressed the word, "That Lord Lucius had informed them that you might try escaping." she explained.

Ciel resisted the urge to scoff, "I doubt it. Who knows, they might even help me get out of here." she muttered, before she tilted her head in thought. "But just in case..." she mumbled to herself.

Ciel smirked, "Please do bring me a short wig and contacts. Oh, and some bandages or bindings as well." she answered, an idea sprouting in her head.

Cissa looked confused, but nodded and headed down the stairs, but not before giving Ciel a pleading look, "Please still be here when I return..."

Ciel nodded, "I will, Cissa." she answered. Cissa, seemingly satisfied with the answer, headed down the stairs. Ciel frowned as she closed the doors, "Thank you, Cissa." she whispered, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Everyone knew who she was. Everyone knew what she looked like. _I mean, no one else bothers keeping their hair this long..._ Ciel thought as she examined the tips of her hair, which brushed her waist.

_Maybe it would be safer to cut my hair, but..._ Ciel sighed as she felt a pang of guilt. _I'm conceited and I _need_ this. _Ciel twirled the long pieces of tendrils that framed her face in boredom as she waited for Cissa to return.

Another knock, "Cissa?" Ciel asked. "If it's you, come in. If you're Lucius, fuck off and leave me alone, old bastard." she muttered, relieving the last of her rage in her veins.

"Yes, Ciel-sama." she answered, pushing open the doors and carefully arranging the things Ciel had asked for on the desk.

A short, blonde wig, blue contacts, and bindings.

Ciel felt a twitch in her eye, "Cissa," she started threateningly, "What are you trying to pull, exactly?" she asked.

When Cissa just laughed nervously, Ciel threw her pillow at her, "You trying to make me into a mini-Lucius?!" she growled.

Cissa smiled, "You have your mother's hair and eyes, but your face is beautiful. Just like your father's." she answered softly. "Just a little more feminine, especially with your long hair." she added.

Ciel blushed from her compliments before she pouted, "Fine." she answered hesitantly, and grabbed the stuff before heading to the bathroom.

Ciel tied her hair into a bun, and secured tightly with a bobby pin. She placed the wig on her head, humming when it covered her real hair and wasn't itchy. However, the wig _was_ securely tight, which she needed. She put on the contacts and took off her shirt for a moment, putting the bindings on tightly, covering her chest and smooshing her breasts.

When she came out, Cissa's mouth gaped open, "You look even more like your father than your brothers do..." she gasped.

Ciel rolled her eyes, "Thanks, I guess." she replied, once again slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder.

Ciel lowered and deepened her voice was ease, having mocked her brothers all the time, "Bye Cissa." she mumbled for the last time, and grabbed her katana. _I guess if I have anything to thank the old man for, fencing was...a good choice. _

Ciel laughed when she noticed Cissa was staring at her as if in a trance, before jumping out the window, and landing on all fours. She got up on her feet and ran.

Of course she alerted the guards, but before any of them could get a good look at her, she sneaked into the maze garden. She knew every twist, turn, and crevice by heart. It was her sanctuary, and her hiding place from her brothers when she stole the last cookie.

She heard the guard's puzzled and agitated groans and grunts of frustration, and slipped through the weak spot in the maze, fixing the hole she created after her, and charged down the sidewalk until she reached the square plaza.

When she made it to the square, no one frolicked to her immediately, offering samples and treat bags. She smiled. _I'm finally being treated like a normal person... _Ciel pouted, "I want my candy..." she sighed to herself.

"Hey stranger, you new?" an old man asked. Ciel smiled at him. He was an elder, and had major respect from everyone, including herself.

"Yes." she answered in her manly voice.

The old man laughed in good nature, "Thought so. Need any help finding anywhere?" he asked kindly.

Ciel's smirk quivered and she finally realized what she was doing. How she wouldn't be able to see any of the people she cared about again- at least, not as Ciel Crescent. Still, she smiled kindly, "Thank you, kind sir, but I can handle myself." she answered.

He smiled, "Take care then, and see you around." he replied.

Ciel nodded curtly, a graceful smile on her lips, "Of course." she answered.

The elder blinked a few times, "...Ciel...?" he asked, and Ciel felt a shiver roll down her back. _How did he notice?!_ "Or did the old brat adopt a new kid...?" he mumbled to himself. He shook his head and offered Ciel an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, you just reminded me of a good friend of mine. Her name's Ciel, and that nod and smile... She always does that when she's agitated." he explained.

Ciel eyes's widened slightly. _No wonder he always knows..._

"By the way, I never did get your name. Mind telling me?" he asked.

Ciel nodded automatically, from habit since she hardly ever refused something to the elder, "Ci- Celeon." she answered. _Celeon. Celeon. ...What the _hell_ kind of name is that?!_

The elder nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Celeon." he offered and held up his hand. Ciel smiled as she shook his head.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." she nodded and didn't bother asking for a name. The first time she asked, he was apologetic and dragged her into an hour long excuse of why he couldn't give out his name. _It was in his good will, but yeesh. _

Ciel smiled one last time, before she headed towards the port, her katana clinking as it was attached to her hip.

The entire Mesopotamia was covered by water, making transportation rather...rare. _However, seeing how amazing this place is as everyone says, no one would willingly leave anyway. _

Ciel quirked a smile as she sat along the shore, "But pirates are another story..." she mumbled, a lone ship riding the waves behind the sunset. It was coming closer, and Ciel wondered how it would be to travel with pirates for a little bit.

Pirates were not an unusual sight. Most of them came with the purpose of restocking, or some relaxation. If there were hostile... Ciel smirked. _The people here knew who to call, and thus... More candy..._

The ship wasn't a dot in the horizon anymore, and it was close enough so that Ciel could see some of the pirates themselves. A few more minutes passed, to Ciel's surprise, one of them called out to her.

"Hi, little guy! Do you know any shops nearby? We're pirates, but please don't be bias!" he cheered, rhyming with ease.

Ciel laughed a little, "Do you rhyme on purpose?" she yelled back.

He was close enough that Ciel could see that he winked, "The ladies find it artistic." he chuckled. "As a fellow man, you get me, don't you?" he snickered.

Ciel hummed and found that she liked him, "You the Captain?" she asked loudly.

"Nope!" he answered cheerfully before he held up a hand, "Just wait, I'll go grab him!" he yelled before he ran down the deck.

Ciel rubbed her thumb on the hilt of her katana, relishing the smooth touch. It was a high quality and famous one, not a O Wazamono quality one, but she was fairly certain it was close to that standard for the price she paid for it.

"Hey little guy, here's the Captain!" he yelled, bringing Ciel out of her thoughts. Ciel looked ahead, smiling at the enthusiastically waving blue haired man. Ciel scoffed when she saw the Captain. He had long, red hair that was tied into a samurai ponytail, looking like he was analyzing Ciel distastefully with every fiber of his body.

Next to each other, the happy-go-lucky crewmate and cold Captain, the duo looked rather ridiculous. Once they landed at the dock, the blue headed man Ciel had 'be-friended' came skipping over.

Ciel smiled and held her hand out to shake his, but quickly evaded a swing of a knife instead. Ciel sweatdropped at the blue haired man, "Er, is that how pirates greet people, or...?" she drawled out.

He smirked as he sheathed his knife back into his long trench coat, "Just a true man test." he answered, shaking Ciel's hand, even if she had already returned her hand to her side.

"I'm Caleb, you?" he asked, smiling happily.

Ciel laughed from his overly happy attitude, "Celeon." she answered. _Apparently..._

Caleb danced his way to who Ciel recognized to be the Captain. Ciel laughed again when Caleb forcibly dragged the man and placed him directly in front of Ciel.

Ciel grinned, in between her chuckles, "Nice to meet you, I'm Celeon." she snickered, before losing it at the man's obvious scowl.

"Kenshin," he sighed as he introduced himself, before punching Caleb in the head, "Excuse me for a moment..." he muttered, grabbing Caleb's arm and tossing him into the sea.

"That's harsh." Ciel pouted, voice sarcastic.

To her surprise, he smirked back at her, "For an idiot like him, is it?" he mused.

Ciel laughed, "No," she answered as she took a step towards the sea and peered down, "I guess not." she added as Caleb resurfaced.

Ciel stuck her tongue at Caleb before turning around to face the red haired Captain, "If you're here for supplies, I can show you around," she offered, before a sly smirk creeped onto her lips, "But if you're here to make a fuss, I can also accommodate you."

Kenshin's smirk widened, "I suppose you're a swordsman as well?"

Ciel nodded curtly, "I prefer the katana, but I am also proficient at hand to hand combat. Now," she narrowed her eyes, "What are you here for, sir?"

"To be honest," he started, a playful smile on his face, "We came here for supplies. However..." he drawled out, before he shrugged elegantly, "Some relaxation couldn't hurt." he teased.

Ciel pouted, "And what do you mean by relaxation?" she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes, "The usual, any good bars around here?"

Ciel groaned, "Sure, you want me to find you a whorehouse too?" she muttered, turning around as she waved a finger, "C'mon, I'll show you around."

The pirates followed after her, as Ciel occasionally stopped and pointed to the different shops and attractions, "This is the biggest supermarket here, you can probably find all the supplies you need here." she explained.

Kenshin tapped her shoulder, and Ciel sighed, "Yes, yes, I know you want a bar..." she scowled, eye twitching.

Kenshin shook his head, "I'm thankful for your help, but could you show us where the Crescent Manor is?" he asked.

Ciel stiffened slightly, "Any reason? That house belongs to Lucius Crescent," she explained, turning around. A cruel smirk placed upon her lips, "A real bastard of a man if you ask me."

Kenshin visibly scowled, "It doesn't matter, just show me."

Ciel loosened her shoulders as she shrugged, "Alright then." she answered, turning at a ninety degree angle.

The tension didn't leave, even when they reached the Manor. Ciel mocked a hand wave, "And here, is the proclaimed Crescent Manor." she declared.

Kenshin nodded, "My thanks." he replied before he pushed open the gates.

Ciel sighed deeply before turning around to face the rest of the pirates, some who flinched at the sudden attention.

"Hey, sorry about Captain's...er-" Caleb started.

Ciel smiled, "Foul attitude? No worries, I have one of my own."

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "You didn't get introduced to the rest of the crew, right?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Ciel peered over his shoulder to notice two other people. A little girl clad in lolita style, a black dress adorned with red lace and two blonde pigtails. One of her eyes was clear, the other sky blue.

"The little girl is Misa, she's cute, right?" he swooned, and earned a hard kick from Ciel to the back, forcing him to the ground.

Ciel frowned in distaste, "That's disgusting. Refrain from using such a tone." she ordered, before she held a hand to her mouth. _Shit. Was that too regal?_

Misa smiled coyly, "Thank you." she replied, lowering her own foot.

Misa grimaced before pointing to the man besides her, "This _person_ is," she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Mitch." she muttered under her breath.

Mitch grinned, "Ah, another _beau_!" he exclaimed, scooping Ciel's hands in his. Ciel simply blinked rapidly in confusion. "As another _beau_, you understand the pain, correct?" He didn't leave any time for Ciel to reply before he continued, "The pain! Such agony! For us beautiful creatures to live among such garbage-!" he continued to yell.

Ciel placed a firm foot on his face before he could continue, "Mister, I admit, I'm conceited, but you positively piss me off."

Misa chuckled a little, "You know what, I like how you handle things. They're both so tall, so kicking them takes a little effort." she mused calmly.

Ciel smiled, "I like you too, girlie." she replied before pulling Caleb from the ground by his shirt.

"Now tell me, what is your Captain doing here?"

Caleb grimaced as he averted his eyes, "I don't think he wants strangers to know." he answered.

Ciel smirked as she blew some air into his ear, causing blood to rush to Caleb's face for reasons heaven knows not, "_Oh_?" she began huskily, "But I thought I was going to show you all the best bars. I do have a lot of time on my hands." she whispered.

Ciel could only frown innocently in confusion when Caleb shoved her off, his face beet red. "Are you gay?!" he yelled hysterically, pointing a finger at her.

There was a silence before Ciel scoffed.

"No, but it's just that I like being manipulative." she teased, a playful twinkle in her eyes as Caleb felt a shiver run down his back.

"So you _do_ understand me!" Mitch cheered, before Ciel pummeled a foot into his gut, forcing him a distance away.

"Please refrain from putting me into the same class as a narcissist." she smiled.

Caleb coughed, "Anyway, the Captain's coming, so if he wants to let you know, he'll tell you." Ciel stuck her tongue at him when she noticed Caleb was _still_ blushing and overall tense as hell.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled, catching the Captain's attention, "Can you tell me why you're here, now?" she asked.

He simply sighed as he shrugged, "I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. I was _supposed_ to meet my fiancee today, but it seems she's run off. Her father kept saying that she's dead to him." he explained.

Ciel visibly flinched as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, "...A-And how exactly do you know Lord," she cringed at the title, "Lucius?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, "You have a lot of questions." he muttered.

Ciel smirked as she shrugged, "Can't a guy be curious?"

Kenshin observed her for a minute later before he held his hands up in defeat, "It was an arranged marriage. I never even met her. However, seeing how her father acted, she's probably a spoiled brat." he muttered.

Ciel felt her eye twitch at the accidental insult.

Kenshin crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the sea, "The marriage isn't called off yet, but I presume that if she isn't found soon, father will find me another _woman_." he sighed.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "You...don't seem to be fond of woman..."

Kenshin growled, "Being overly observant is dangerous when meddling with pirates."

Ciel's lips quirked upwards, "So it seems I'm right..."

Caleb grinned, "Yeah, Captain _highly dislikes_ woman. I think he might be gay." he explained before he got his head kicked by an enraged Kenshin.

Ciel smirked slyly, "My, even more gay than you thought I was?"

Caleb flinched again as he pointed an accusing finger at Ciel, "Stop that! I'm straight!" he defended viciously.

Ciel shrugged with an innocent smile, "I never said you weren't." she retorted.

"That's _enough_!" Kenshin yelled, eyes burning even redder than normal, "We're going back to the ship and we're leaving." he ordered.

Ciel whistled, "Mister has a bad temper."

Kenshin shot her a heated glare, "I have every right as well." he scowled.

Ciel smirked, "No thanks to me for my time?" she sarcastically asked.

Kenshin smirked forcibly, "Thank you _so_ much for your time, sir." he replied.

Ciel's smirk fell as she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop in his tracks, "I'll cut to the chase," Ciel mumbled, eyes narrowed, "I need to get off place. Let me travel with you." she demanded.

* * *

**Looong chapter, at least in my standards... Just a little fun project. I have so many first chapters for stories in my **_**Fanfiction**_** folder I don't even bother giving them proper titles, "Ehh One Piece stuff'. **


End file.
